XMen Havok's Turn
by skin2skincontact
Summary: The story is about the other Summers brother, Alex and his XTeam. Mainly focuses on Havok's team.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is set a month or so after the whole Apocalypse deal say about July. I will have a few OC's, I know most of you hate them but what can I say I am bored so I thought I'd give them a shot. I will also add in some cannon characters too. Also from time to time I will check in on the other groups such as the Brotherhood.

Some characters may be a bit OOC hopefully not to much though. This fic will be centered mainly around Havoc and his team.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Marvelesque stuff, I'm simply borrowing the idea.

**Chapter 1 **

**-**

**It begins**

**Xavier Institute-Bayville**

Inside the Xavier Institute, Xavier's first student Scott Summers dresses in front of his mirror trying his best to tie his tie. "The rabbit chases the fox around the tree and over the…no wait." Scott said quietly to himself trying to remember how to achieve his goal. He finally let out a frustrated sigh and hung his head low.

"Hey Scott you ready yet?" Asked the one voice that always managed to cheer him up, Jean Grey slowly walked up behind her boyfriend, then snaking her arms under his finished tying his tie.

Scott smiled at the love of his life at the mirror, "Thank you, you have no idea how long I had been trying to tie that!" He said with relief as he turned to look into her gentle green eyes.

Jean smiled back and returned his gaze, "At least its one thing you'll always need me for."

"You know that's not true, I'll always need you for everything." Scott corrected as they gently kissed.

With a _BAMF! _And the smell of sulfur Kurt appeared next to the kissing couple. "Oh sorry vas I interrupting somezing?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face.

"What is it Kurt?" Scott asked his lips still against Jean's.

"Logan says he is ready vhen you love birds are." Kurt explained, still smiling after interrupting the two oldest X-Men's make out session.

"Ready?" Scott asked Jean still staring into her eyes.

"Scott of course I am, but shouldn't you be asking Jean?" Kurt replied as he grabbed both of his friends' shoulders and teleported them to the Hangar.

With another _BAMF! _The three mutants arrived at the ramp leading into the X-jet, where Logan stood with his arms crossed. "About time Elf, Cyke, Red gets in here let's go…" Logan looked at Scott whose tux was red. "Nice color."

Scott looked at his tuxedo and shrugged, it all looked red with his glasses. "What can I say red's my lucky color." He replied then put his arm around Jean's thigh and walked with her into the X-Jet.

**

* * *

**

**Hawaii**

In the home of the Masters family all were sleeping, except one. Alex Summers pulled on his wetsuit, grabbed his surfboard and quietly left the house through the front door and down to the beach. Today Alex's brother was coming to visit, his brother of course thought it was Alex's graduation and Alex didn't have the heart to tell him other wise.

Now though young Alex wanted to surf, he set his board in the water and let the cool feeling of the water was over him to help relax. His nerves left his sleep unnerving and he had the feeling that something bad was going to happen that he couldn't shake. But now he was surfing and that was the only thing that matter at the moment, to him this was heaven.

Alex sat calmly rocking with the waves for fifteen minutes before the perfect wave finally came he quickly paddled his way out and prepared himself for the wave.

Unbeknownst to the young surfing mutant he was being watched from a cliff a few miles away from the beach. On the cliff two men in red Egyptian garbs look through binoculars at their objective.

"Why does the pharaoh want this kid Baresh?"

"We will soon learn Malek, soon." Replied the other man as he put down his binoculars and set off on foot to their next destination point.

* * *

Scott Summers walked up to his brother's family's house. He, Jean, Logan and Professor Xavier had gone to the school for Alex's graduation only to find his brother was not graduating and Scott had merely gotten his dates wrong. He was usually so cautious and careful but when it came to planning this trip to see his brother all steps he should have taken were thrown out in the window.

With a heavy sigh he rung the doorbell to his brothers house and waited patiently for an answer that never came. After five minutes he rang again to no success. Scott gave up and turned around and his younger brother was in front of him.

The two brothers embraced momentarily. "Hey bro, what took you so long?" Alex asked with a smile as he picked up his board and opened the door to the house motioning for his brother to come in with him.

"Well I went to your graduation…which you were supposed to be at." Scott replied following his brother up to his room.

"Had you gotten the right date I would have been." Alex said as he walked into his bathroom and changed out of his wetsuit. "I am sorry I missed Jean though." Alex said before starting up the shower.

"Hah Hah. Funny _little_ brother." Scott replied with extra emphasis on little.

Scott began to look around his little brothers room at the various surfing trophies and pictures of him and his friends, and the one of the group of X-Men taken after Apocalypse. Scott's eyes drifted to the window and outside two men in strange red outfits were approaching the house and entered the house without so much as a knock.

The two men kicked down the door to Alex's room, the two looked around and saw only Scott Summers. "Where's the target?" The man asked to his partner.

"You!" One of the men said pointing at Scott. "Speak! Where is the Summers boy?"

Scott raised his hands to his glasses and lifted them blasting the man in front through door he had just kicked down, through the walls of the house outside crashing into the sidewalk. The other strangely dressed men leered at the mutant. "You will pay for that!" He threatened as he charged at Scott.

Alex, hearing all the commotion, walked out of the bathroom in nothing but his bath towel into his room where he saw his brother fist fighting with a strangely dressed man. "Scott? What's going on?" Alex asked. a feeling of dread soon came over him.

Alex turned behind him where the other man now stood, his body covered in blood.

* * *

In his secret lab a man looks over to his recent addition, the shape shifter Mystique. She lay with her hands and feet bound on a metallic table blinded by a bright white light. The man steps into the light to Mystiques side revealing his plane white face, red glowing eyes and black teeth. He grins an evil grin showing all of his pointed sharp teeth.

"Mystique, or perhaps Ms. Darkholme you would prefer? I assume you know why you're here. I want to know what you saw as one of _his _horsemen." The man said calmly as he walked behind Mystique to a computer board and hit a few keys.

"Sinister…" Mystique growled. "How much longer are you going to probe my brain, I told you I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Mystique said in an almost pleading tone, she had been in this place for weeks without food or sleep.

"Well if you don't know anything then this is strictly for fun." With that he hit the final button and Mystique let out a loud ear piercing scream and the white man smiled in his sinister way like his namesake. Now was the time of Mr. Sinister, the X-Men have no idea what they had done when they defeated Apocalypse.

* * *

Don't worry readers the other chapters won't be this short. I just needed to put this chapter up to see if I should pursue more chapters or if my wasting my time. Now that you have read you can review! Won't you review? Anything would be helpful. Suggestions, hints, like and dislike, anything at all. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Living Pain

Hello again my 2 readers. Sorry this took so long! I won't bore you with the details. Just know I'm sorry.

**Previously: **In the home of the Masters', a battle had been fought between the Summers brothers and two mysterious men. The battle began and ended in an instant. Alex was quickly drugged while his older brother, Scott, was beaten into unconsciousness. The men took Scott's glasses, as a souvenir leaving him helpless unless someone came to help, however, in his unconscious state there wasn't much chance of that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Marvel characters, storylines, and names. This story is making me no less than dirt poor.

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**It all about a symbiotic relationship**

**Hawaii**

Inside the Masters home Scott Summers crawls on the floor of his younger brothers room searching for his glasses. With his eyes clenched tight he crawls on his hands and knees searching for his ruby quartz glasses, the one thing that would allow him to chase after his brothers abductors.

As Scott clambered through the room the door swings open colliding with his head. "Scott!" screamed the familiar voice of Jean. Even without his sight he knew when it was she. He gripped his eyes tighter as her rubbed the bump on his head.

"Scott, you alright? I felt something through our link and got here as fast as I could." Jean asked as she pulled Scott's head onto her lap.

Scott relaxed for a moment in Jean's embrace before breaking away to continue his search for his glasses. "They took Alex and did something to my glasses…I have to find them and save my brother!" Scott replied determinedly.

Jean rummaged through her purse and pulled out Scott's visor. "Scott sweetie here." Jean handed the visor over to Scott. The leader of the X-men quickly slid it over his eyes and smiled his thanks at Jean.

Grabbing his girlfriend's hand he quickly ran with her out the door to the house. "Come on Jean we have to find the Professor!" Scott exclaimed leading the two to their mentor.

-X-

Inside a hidden laboratory built into one of the islands of Hawaii Alex Summers lays unconscious in a glass box in nothing but his underwear. Working the many complicated machineries were men dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing.

The younger Summers' brother's consciousness began to return to him. He weakly opened his eyes and began to sit up. His attempt to sit failed and he bumped his head causing him to lie back down. Alex had to use his eyes to the best of his ability to take in the area around him.

He could only make out a few people who were dressed similar to those who brought him to this place. Then it hit him, "Scott!" Alex quickly turned his head from left to right searching for his older brother but with no sign of him. They must have left him that was a relief or perhaps it was bad. Alex was no X-man; he never chose that life how could he get himself out of this mess?

XxX

The three X-men, Logan, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey, were trekking their way through the jungle to find Scott's younger brother Alex. Charles Xavier maintained mental contact with the three in case he was to find Alex.

"_Logan I still am not able to locate young Alex. I pray that you will be able to find him." _Xavier said telepathically.

"_Don't worry about it Chuck, I've got a scent that's leading us through the jungle. You know how these evil types like to have lairs hidden in jungles."_ Logan replied mentally.

After Logan sent his response to Xavier the team found what they were looking for, A large pyramid in the middle of the jungle. "What the hell…" Logan stood aghast what was in front of him.

Scott on the other hand took only a moment to look at the pyramid before running straight towards it.

Malek stepped out of the pyramid take a quick breather from the pyramid. He wore the sunglasses he'd taken from the other Summers brother and kept as his own. He liked the look of the red that blended so well with his clothes. His eyes fell towards the jungle in front of him just in time to see a large blinding light before falling unconscious.

Scott used his powers to blast the man in front of him. The same one who had helped to take his brother had stepped outside wearing his sunglasses. Scott picked up his glasses before stepping through the hole in the pyramid.

Inside the pyramid Alex Summers continued to lie in his containment box watching as the people around him checked on the machines surrounding him. He was too afraid to use his powers, worried that it would only hurt him.

Suddenly there was a large commotion and a blast of crimson sent one of the men in Egyptian clothing soaring against a wall rendering him unconscious. One of the Egyptian men ran towards a darkened area Alex could not see.

"Pharaoh," The man said kneeling onto one knee, "we have an intruder."

"Who dares to disturb the Living Pharaoh's work!" Asked a booming voice from the shadows. From out of the darkness stepped a large man dressed in a strange green suit with many different symbols running along the sides. "Stop him at all costs the process must not be stopped!" The man calling himself the Living Pharaoh ordered as men ran into a corridor carrying spears.

"You gaze in silence upon the one who will show you your rightful end **here.**" The Pharaoh said spreading his arms out wide as he looked down into the containment box Alex was being held in.

"Step away from my brother!" Scott yelled from the entryway, behind him Logan and Jean were fighting off the Living Pharaoh's guards. He pressed the button on his visor and unleashed a large blast at the man sending him colliding into the wall.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked his little brother as he looked into the clear containment box. Alex nodded in response. "Don't worry little brother we'll get Wolverine over here to open it. Just hang in there."

"Fool! Did you really think you could stop the Living Monolith?" Scott looked to where he'd blasted the Pharaoh away from his brother there standing in front of the rubble was a large being. The Living Monolith was much different from the Pharaoh. His clothes were still the same but his mass had increased greatly muscles rippled in his body, his eyes had gone to a glowing red. "Now feel my wrath!"

Using his powers the Living Monolith sent a blast similar to Alex's sending Scott to collide with his teammates. Jean and Wolverine were forced under Scott.

The Living Monolith turned his attention back to Alex Summers and smiled. "I no longer have much use for you so I will just keep you in here for now."

"Oh no you don't!" Alex exclaimed as he used up all the energy he could use and unleashed a powerful plasma blast.

In the aftermath of the blast the pyramid was completely demolished, the Living Monolith and Alex Summers were nowhere to be found. Scott, Jean, and Logan each searched for the missing Summers brother.

"Sorry Cyke I'm not getting a scent." Logan said grimly as he sniffed the air.

"Jean?" Scott asked desperately hoping she could reach his brother. The redhead shook her head. "Damn! Alex where are you?"

**XX**

Miles away from the pyramid Alex Summers hides on a desolate beach. _I'm too dangerous, _Alex mused, _I have to stay away from people so I don't hurt anyone else._

Alex jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and prepared to blast away the person who touched him. He quickly became aware he was in nothing but his boxers when he saw the man standing in front of him.

The man's black hair came down to his shoulders where a white cape wrapped around his neck falling behind him towards his feet, under the cape a gold V-shaped armor plate reached out towards each of his shoulders, a pair of purple shoulder pads rested on each shoulder, a matching pair of purple wrist plates protected his wrists. A black undergarment covered his chest, arms, hands, and legs. Around his waist was a gold belt, which held up a purple cloth, shaped much like a skirt.

_Do not fear me Alex Summers. I'm here to offer you help. _ Said a voice inside Alex's head.

"Who are you?" Alex asked shakily, his arms still pointed at the man before him.

"You may call me Exodus," The man replied smiling. "You want to know what I want correct? Well I merely wish to offer you assistance."

"A man in a skirt wants to offer me help?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Exodus' smile still did not fade. "It's not a skirt, but if you wish to continue to be a danger to everyone so be it." Exodus said turning away from the blonde surfer.

"Wait!" Alex called out standing to his feet. "What kind of help?"

Exodus turned to face the teen again, his smile wider. "I will show you once we reach Avalon that is." Exodus then grabbed Alex and the two disappeared.

**XXX**

Well what do you think? I know it's not much and not the best but I tried. I was so afraid I'd screw up the story so hopefully I did a good enough job. So please whether you enjoyed it or not, review. Please just leave a review!


End file.
